IF
by r5readysetrock
Summary: After Dallas cheats on Ally, what will happen? Song-Fic to If You Hadn't But You Did from Two on the Aisle. I may only be 12, but I do like a lot of Broadway! Yes, I know i got some of the lyrics in the wrong order. Lesson learned-never use MetroLyrics for lyrics.


IF

Ally

**Austin**

Song- If you hadn't (but you did) from Two on the Aisle.

_Song_

Gosh! I absolutely can't believe Dallas cheated on me! And with so many other girls! And yes, I'm crying right now. I just can't believe it. I should've listened to Austin when he said that Dallas was NOT a good guy. I thought he was just jealous, but now I realize that he was right.

_There he goes, as usual, my man,_

_Breaking my foolish heart,_

_I really don't know what to do about him_

_I've told myself I've got to do without him_

I mean seriously! What guy cheats on a girl with, like, 5 other women! I want to kill him right now!

_There he goes, as usual, my man,_

_Tearing my heart apart,_

_He's made my life a mess,_

_I've got to do this, I guess_

Now, I'm going to mentally kiss him goodbye. Austin was right. Austin is ALWAYS right. Anyway, back to Dallas, I hope I don't miss him, although I doubt I will.

_Goodbye Joe, from here I kiss you_

_Goodbye Joe, I hope I don't miss you_

After I broke up with Dallas, he told me to go jump off a cliff! He even tried to punch me! Thank goodness Austin was there. I don't know where I'd be without him.

_If you had been on the square_

_And had treated me fair_

_And we'd not a tiff_

_If you had not said_

_I should go jump right off_

_The nearest cliff_

At first I thought Dallas was cheating on me, but I didn't want to believe it. But I started to believe it when he hugged me, and I smelled an unfamiliar perfume that I had smelled in the girls perfume area.

_If you had stayed off the make_

_And you'd never had taken_

_To coming home stiff,_

_If I had not smelled perfume _

_With a nasty unfamiliar whiff_

Things could have been perfect with us. I mean Trish said we were a perfect a couple! If only she knew what Austin had. No wonder he tried to screw up all our dates.

_I'm gonna miss you, baby_

_Things could have been terrif,_

_Ah, what's the diff?_

About a month ago, Dallas had set up 7 dates for us, and missed all of them! And I had them with Austin instead. They were actually a lot better than dates with Dallas.

_If you had not had the cheek_

_To stay out for a week_

_Saying, "Back in a jiff,"_

_If you were not such a two timing guy, _

I don't know how to thank Austin. Trish said she's sorry and that she didn't know, Dez said he'll get me a kangaroo, (weird, but it was sweet, considering it's Dez we're talking about), but Austin was the one who was really there. He got me chocolate, and he cuddled with me too. I still miss his warmth efrom last night.

_If you weren't_

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_If you weren't _

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_But you have_

_And you were_

_And you went_

_Any you did_

_And so goodbye_

I even caught Dallas several times, but he didn't seem to care. He told me they were his cousins, and I believed him. I can't believe I was so stupid!

_If I had not seen you_

_Take Geraldine on the lake_

_In your flat bottomed skiff_

_If you were not out with Sue _

_With your arms around her bare midriff_

I remember one time, I had spent a lot of money to get us to front row seats for his favorite singer, and he didn't even show up!

_If I had not seen your pen sexy letters_

_To Gwen in your own hieroglyph,_

_If you had not left me home_

_When had to seats for South Pacif,_

I'm going to miss him sometimes, but I'm not at others. What's the difference?

_I'm gonna miss you, baby_

_You were too darn prolif,_

_Ah, what's the dif?_

Dallas wasn't a two timing guy. He was an idiot! I know I call Austin an idiot a lot, but he's a cute idiot. Dallas is a bad idiot.

_If you weren't _

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_If you weren't _

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_But you were _

_And you have_

_And you went_

_And you did_

_And so, goodbye_

Austin is sweet, nice, and he actually cares about me, unlike Dallas. Dallas just took girls for their love, and nothing else.

_If you had not told me lies_

_And then looked in my eyes _

_With a smile beautif,_

_If when I had caught you with Kate,_

_You had not said_

"_It's of no signif,"_

Dallas better move to Dallas before I kick his sorry butt out of Miami. The only thing I'm not going to do is tell Austin, because while I hate him, I don't want Austin getting hurt.

_I'm gonna miss you, baby_

_And I could get specif,_

_Ah, what's the diff?_

_If the best years of my life_

_Weren't spent as your wife _

_With no marriage certif,_

_If you were not such a two timing guy,_

I wish I was the red queen right now. Then it would be OFF WITH HIS HEAD! But, one good thing came out of this. I realized I loved Austin, as more than a friend. Austin will always be mine. I know he will be.

_If you weren't _

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_If you weren't_

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_But you had_

_And then we coulda_

_And you didn't_

_Though you shoulda_

_If you didn't_

_If you weren't_

_If you hadn't_

_If you didn't_

_But you were_

_And you have_

_And you went_

_And you did_

_And so, goodbye_

_See ya later, Joe_

Just as I finished crying, Austin walked in, with a bloody nose.

"Austin, what happened?"

"**Dallas hurt you, so I hurt him."**

"Austin! You shouldn't have! I mean thank you, but seriously! You didn't have too."

"**Of course I did."**

"Fine. But come here, so I can thank you with a kiss."

"**Really!"**

"Yep!"

After we kissed, there were so many emotions, that I felt them for both of us. And truthfully, the kiss was better than any I had had with Dallas.

"Austin, that was…"

"**Amazing, I know."**

"You were right. I should listen to you more often. I mean seriously! I should. I could go on and o-"

He cut me off with a kiss, and we both smiled through it.

"What was that for?"

"**For being your cute little self."**

Did he just call me cute?

"Hey, I know I just got out of a relationship, but do date later? You know just a friendly one, but maybe to the movies or something?"

"**Sure! Tonight at 7?"**

"That sounds perfect."

THE END!


End file.
